


Fun Fair

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27632617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Judai is given the task to "babysit" Ryou while Shou sits for his finals.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	Fun Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VioVayo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/gifts).



> Hey there! I really hope you enjoy this story. I'm sorry it is so short. I found your prompts really fun but this one spoke to me because the idea of Ryou and Judai dating is something I thought of but never sat down to write before. I hope I wrote them to your liking.

“Are you sure that you have everything you need?” Shou asks. He’s all dressed and ready to go. The only thing holding him back is Ryou.

“Yes.” Ryou sighs.

Shou stares at him for a long moment, concern clear in his eyes. He hasn’t left Ryou alone since Ryou’s heart doctor had suggested that Ryou start to use a wheelchair to save his energy. Ever since then, Shou’s been by Ryou’s side to help him get by as Ryou tries to adjust to this new lifestyle. 

“Judai will be here soon.” Shou says. His words are a statement but his voice is unsure. He knows Judai won’t bail on him, he promised to take care of Ryou for the day while Shou goes to his university to sit for his finals. However, Judai tends to be late and Shou is afraid he won’t show up for hours. “I don’t want to miss my bus…”

“Just go.” Ryou sighs. “I can take care of myself. I don't need help.”

Shou frowns with worry but one glance at his watch has him heading out the door. If Judai is late, he’ll call up Fubuki and ask for his help. Even someone like Manjoume is better than having no one at home to care for his brother. He just can't trust Ryou to be at home alone, he's too self destructive to take care of himself.

Shou’s worrying is all for nothing. Judai shows up only ten minutes after Shou has left. His hair is wet from the rain as he lets himself into the Marufujis’ home. He kicks off his wet shoes by the door and calls out for Shou.

“He left.” Ryou says as he rolls himself up to the door. 

His wheelchair is the electric kind so all he does is push a knob around to move. He swears up and down that he doesn't need it but even walking down the street wears him out. He won't admit it, but the wheelchair gives him the mobility he wants and needs. 

Judai hasn’t seen him in months. He’s a bit shocked at first. Ryou has lost quite a bit of weight. His usual, well built physique has deteriorated into a much thinner man. It’s not surprising, Ryou hasn’t been able to get the exercise that he once used to. He had been a boxer before he fell too sick to continue. Judai used to go to all his matches.

Ryou’s hair is a mess. It’s grown out much longer than Judai is used to seeing it. It’s not a bad look on him at all, in fact, he looks quite handsome with longer hair. It certainly makes him look older, more mature despite his youthful face. Then, of course, he still wears that frown on his face, so at least that hasn’t changed.

“Oh, hey!” Judai puts on his best smile. He can feel that it looks forced. He can’t hide the shock in his face. “It’s been a while, huh?”

“Yeah.” Ryou sighs. “You don’t have to stay here, Judai. I know Shou asked you to but you can go. I can take care of myself.”

“Shou knows that.” Judai answers. “He just wants me around to make sure.”

Shou’s instructions were very simple. Make sure Ryou takes his medicine, make sure he eats and make sure he stays out of bed for at least a few hours to have some fresh air. A shower is optional but would be appreciated if Judai can convince Ryou to take one. 

It’s just one afternoon, Judai is sure he can handle it. However, Judai severely underestimated just how boring this day would be. Once he’s gotten some overdone toast into Ryou’s system along with his morning pills, Ryou does nothing but sit and stare out the window all day. He tries to get Ryou to play some video games with him but Ryou ignores him for the most part.

It’s boring but Judai sticks with it for Shou’s sake. Shou hasn’t had a break in months. Judai had wanted to hit the arcade with Manjoume today but he had to cancel on him to help out here. Judai is willing to do anything to help out a friend. Even though he and Ryou have barely spoken since Ryou had gotten sick, Judai still considers him one.

“Let’s go out.” Judai suggests when the hours start to really drag. “There’s a fun fair in town. We can go play games.”

Ryou protests but Judai ignores him and wheels him out the door. He knows Ryou well enough to know that Ryou is as stubborn as a bull. The only way he’ll get Ryou to cheer up is to take him out by force.

They take Ryou’s car. It doesn’t see much use anymore since Ryou’s doctor forbade him from driving it. It’s been collecting dust so seeing it hit the road is refreshing. Even though Judai drives a little recklessly, they manage to make it in one piece.

The fair is just starting. The sun has begun to set over in the horizon so it bathes the fair in a distinct orange glow. Even if you came for nothing but to sightsee, the sunset makes the trip worthwhile. 

Of course, Judai didn’t bring Ryou here for the fresh air or just so they can stare at the bright, white and red striped tents. Judai brought him here to have fun. And to him, that means games.

They have to avoid the rides. Most of them have warnings on them to prevent someone like Ryou from riding them. The ones that don’t are kiddie rides that are too small for either of them to enjoy. Then there’s the greasy food that Ryou can’t really enjoy. Judai offers to sneak him some without Shou ever finding out but Ryou still refuses. In the end, they stick to some simple popcorn and cotton candy shaped like hearts that are the size of the average two year old.

When they get to the games, Judai can’t hide his excitement to play them. Ryou can’t help but feel excited too. Judai’s amusement and cheerfulness is addictive and infectious. It kicks Ryou out of his foul mood. He hasn't felt like this for what feels like eons. It's a welcome change of pace. 

They don’t have the best of luck with most of the games. It’s hard to win when so much of it is rigged to prevent them from succeeding. It isn’t until they reach the balloon popping game that they’ve struck gold.

Ryou is the one that does all the work. He aims the toy gun easily, he has too much practice from playing video games as a kid and then laser tag when he and Fubuki started middle class. With each shot, he strikes a balloon. He takes them out so quickly that the staff member’s jaw drops in shock and awe.

“It’s your lucky day!” The staff member says when they’ve collected themself. “You get first prize!”

They hand Ryou a huge stuffed dolphin toy. It’s absolutely hideous. It’s an awful shade of purple and the stitching could have been done better by a trained monkey. Ryou could have bought a better toy online and have spent less money on that then he did on all these games tonight.

“Here.” He says as he hands it to Judai. “It’s for you.”

Judai’s cheeks turn a shade of red three times deeper than the jacket he is wearing. “Me? Why? You won it.”

“It’s a thank you gift. You dragged me out here to make sure I had fun.” Ryou answers. He turns his head away when he feels his cheeks turning hot and shrugs, hoping that it will lighten the mood. “Just take it.”

Judai takes it and holds it to his chest as if it is the most precious thing he’s ever seen, like a lost puppy caught in a snowstorm or the last egg sandwich in the fridge. “Thanks.” He mumbles.

Ryou huffs, trying to wave off Judai’s gratitude. He can’t help but feel embarrassed. “Don’t mention it.”

With their prize won, they decide to head home. They’ve seen and done all that they came out here for. There isn’t much else to do now that it’s getting late and the booths are starting to close up shop. They should try to get home before Shou does. Knowing him, he'll panic and call the cops to report that his brother is missing or something worse than that.

Of course, luck isn’t on their side. Ryou rolls through the doorway just moments after Shou has arrived home. 

He’s standing in the middle of the living room, as frazzled as ever. He glances around the room desperately, trying to figure out what to do. He should have never left Ryou alone. It was a huge mistake.

“Oh hey, Shou!” Judai greets brightly. “Do you want some cotton candy? I can’t finish it, I almost got sick in the car on the way home.”

“Judai?” Shou spins around, finally noticing his brother. He heaves a heavy sigh of relief. “Ryou! Where were you?”

“We went to the fun fair.” Ryou answers as he wheels himself to the kitchen for a drink. He pours himself a glass of water from the fridge to keep himself busy. He doesn't want Shou to see how excited the trip had made him. 

“The fun fair?” Shou echoes.

“Don’t worry, I didn’t let him go on any of the rides. We just went around and played some games.” Judai swears. "After all, you said that you wanted him to get some fresh air."

Shou flounders for something to say but he can’t form any coherent thoughts.

“I had a lot of fun.” Ryou admits, sipping from his glass.

“Fun?” Shou echoes, still in shock.

“He even won me a prize!” Judai smiles victoriously as he holds out the ugly toy.

“I… I guess that’s okay…” Shou mumbles. “Nothing bad happened, right?”

“Nope, it all went really smoothly.” Judai smiles.

“We can do it again some time, if you’d like.” Ryou says into his glass, avoiding eye contact with the other two boys.

“Sure, thing!” Judai says brightly. “It’s a date!”


End file.
